Inuyasha: A Time For Tears
by Whispering-Angel148
Summary: A Story about the favorite Inuyasha Gang, read to find out more!
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha: A Time for Tears**

Ch. 1

" That Inuyasha! " screamed Kagome to no one in particular. " Oh, he pisses me off so easily, I could just ring that skinny little neck of his..."

Kagome and Inuyasha had another fight and of course about nothing important...Just Kikyo... Inuyasha just never understood the concept of sympathy, or how to keep his mouth shut! All he cares about is getting his revenge on Naraku...for...Kikyo! Everything he does is for her!

The thought brought small tears to Kagome's eyes, but she quickly wiped them away as she walked through the woods of feudal Japan.

' I've got to find Inuyasha...but where is he? ' Kagome thought to herself as she searched the ancient grounds. ' Looking for him pisses me off even more. Though it is kinda fun...reminds me of hide and seek, Ha! How I miss those days... '

Something moved behind her... Kagome turned slowly, ready to face what awaited her. She saw nothing, but kept walking with the feeling of being watched and followed... She spun around fast and reached for her bow before realising that she had run out of arrows the last time she was pulled into the well by Inuyasha.

" Damn... " she whispered.

All she could do was stare into those deep golden eyes... She was not scared, but chilled as if the eyes were peircing her. She blinked once and the eyes were gone.

MEANWHILE...

" Huh? " ' Kagome's scent, she is back! ' Thought Inuyasha as he followed the sweet scent of Kagome... ' Wait what if she is still mad at me for following Kikyo? She will blow my brains out with every lecture she can think of ' The thought made Inuyasha's head ache... ' but she' ll be even madder if she has to keep searching for me... ' So off Inuyasha went searching for his shard detector.

Thoughts raced through his mind as he followed the familiar scent. ' I never try to make her mad... I feel like I have to impress her, like if I don't act Independant, then she will think me weak... I'm only weak... when she isn't near me.

" Inuyashaaah... SIT! " 

" AHHUHHAHH! " Inuyasha howled in rage.

" Oh! There you are...hungry? Kagome asked handing Inuyasha a bowl of romen.

" So you command me, then try to make up for it by bribing me with your lousy food. I don't get you women, you act one way then you just immediately change personalities... " Inuyasha takes a step back, " Your not skitzophrenic, are you? " He looked creeped out by the thought.

Kagome's eyes narrowed, " No, Inuyasha, I'm not. Its just that some guys only think with their brain, not their heart... remind you of anyone? " tested Kagome.

When he didn't answer, she turned to see what had side tracked him. ' Ha ha, he will never cease to make me smile... ' Thought Kagome as she watched Inuyasha scarf down the romen she had brought.

When he was finished, he sniffed around then lifted his face up with an unsatisfactory look. " That all you brought? grunted Inuyasha with another, " What you too weak to carry more? "

Kagome stood up and scowled at him, " I don't even get a Thank You! Not ever! " she packed everything back up and sat down about ten feet away from Inuyasha.

Inuyasha walked up behind her, " I'm sorry... Kagome. I didn't mean... " he stopped not knowing what else to say.

" You should be! " Kagome growled as she turned around... she looked at his face, then his eyes, so golden and yellow... was that... a hint of sadness she saw? His face hardened as he spoke. " We should get going, Miroku and sango are waiting for us... " That was all Inuyasha could say, he felt too dignigied to have to really apologize to a mere mortal!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for reviewing my story, I just started out, and of course, I was totally flattered by my one review. So far I'm only updating for her, she is the cheese right now! Thanks so much, I gaurentee you'll like this one!

**CH. 2  
****  
**A gentle breeze whipped through her hair as she sat by Ox. River. So many things raced through her mind in that one second... Her family, her brother... she missed them all so much.

" She is beautiful, isn't she, Shippo? " Miroku said quietly as he watched the beautiful Sango sit in the evening breeze.

" Miroku...? are you thinking of perverted things right now? " asked Shippo tentively.

" Well, I wasn't, but now that you mention it... " Miroku humorly smiled.

" Pervert... " Shippo mumbled.

Sango turned to look at her two companions, a smile twitched at the corner of her full lips as she said, " You know I can hear you, right? "

Miroku blushed as Shippo turned on his stomach to giggle. " Sorry Sango, we weren't... I wasn't trying to cause any trouble. "

" Well maybe if you thought with your brain, and not ur, um...unit...then you wouldn't have to apologize to me any more. " Sango replied to the apology smartly. Shippo couldn't suppress his laughter any more and belted it out at the last second, bringing all of them into hysterics.

" We better set up camp before it gets too dark. " Sango said as she pulled out her sleeping blankets. Shippo looked over at her, " Sango? Normally I sleep with Kagome, can I sleep in your sleeping blankets tonight with you? I'm not trying to be gross or anything like someone we know, " Shippo said looking in Miroku's direction.

" Ha Ha, I'm going to go get some water, I'll be back in a minute, but stay on guard just in case... " Cautioned Miroku, in a sour voice.

" All right, Shippo, climb in with me, Because I'm going to sleep right now and do not wish to be woken up by your rustling. " Sango said with light playfullness.

" REALLY? " Shippo's eyes beamed as her head nodded a yes.

When Miroku came back he noticed that they were both asleep and his thoughts were, ' Wow, she looks so peiceful... and sexy, ' he glanced at her hair, fore it was flailing about her head in long sexy waves, he was so astounded by her beauty, that when she fluttered open her eyes he didn't notice, and whispered,

" Beautiful. "

Sango noticed that he hadn't discovered her awakefullness yet, and quickly shut her eyes as she listened to him climb into his sleeping blankets.

MEANWHILE...

" Kagome, you look tired and hungry, why don't we stop for the night? " Inuyasha suggested.

" Well, I am tired, but we're no where near a temple, or village, and I kinda left my blankets with Sango last time I was here... " addmitted Kagome.

" Thats ok, we can huddle together to keep warm tonight... " implied Inuyasha.

" Um... ok... , "

' Am I ready for this? ' Kagome asked herself as she filled her cantine full of water from the West Side Brooke. ' I want to so much for him to hold me, but I should always remember not to get my heart mixed up with the wrong kinda guy... but, what if it already is, I'm not sure, but I think I gave him my heart already... ' Kagome looked up at Inuyasha who was watching the moon...

' I can't stop thinking of her, she is always on my mind, running back and forth between anger and sorrow... if only she would just leave, then all feeling would leave with her. '

Kagome walked up behind him, " I'm ready to sleep, Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha nodded and leaned against a boulder, motioning Kagome to lay in his lap with the top half of his kimono on.

A/N: ok for all you Kikyo haters, this part is so cute, you are gonna die, or cry, or somthing! kk, now back to the story before we all get fat on cheese!

The last thing Inuyasha remembers before shutting his eyes is, Watching her sleep in his arms under the moon and stars.

A/N: awww, wasn't that cute, IN UR FACE KIKYO! any ways hope you enjoy, I'll try to update soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hey, thanks to all my reviewers, u guys f-ing rock my socks off! I would like to apologize for not updating in so long, my parents were remodeling the house and we had no computer for a couple months, it sucked, but its all better now! On w/ the f-ing story!**

**Ch. 3**

Kagome woke up still groggy from her long sleep. Her hair was lightly fluffed, her cloths wrinkled and Inuyasha's kimono still wrapped around her, she felt so ugly and compared to some girls, grungy. She felt Inuyasha's eyes on her, blushing as their eyes met. Feeling an unfamilular connection, she broke away. Sighing she lifted herself up from Inuyasha's lap, handing him the other half of the fire rat kimono.

" Thank you... " mumbled Kagome.

" Keh, you snore like a pig, kept me up most of the night. Next time you're gonna leave your blankets here, at least bring me some ear plugs, I'll need them. " Inuyasha grunted with fake displeasure.

" Hey! You were the one who asked if I wanted to sleep by you, seeing no other choice, I accepted! " Kagome could do nothing but scream, she was so fet up, and fusturated with Inuyasha, that all she wished now was to go back home. To Inuyasha though, that was not an option. He needed her to stay, especially since she just got back.

_' That wench, what is she yelling about? she complains so much, its so irritating, yet her anger is slightly arrousing... WAIT! What am I thinking? Eww, gross, its Kagome, how could I think that? '_ Inuyasha thought with utter discust. _' That thought... scares me! Why am I thinking this way? '_ Before he could answer his own question, he heard a rustling in the bushes, and a familular scent filled his nostrils.

" Nicada! " yelled a surprised Inuyasha. " I haven't seen you for so long! You've gotten so big! " the surprised Inuyasha inspected his sister then let Kagome in.

" Kagome! My like besterest friend in all of fuedal Japan! " Nicada laughed as she hugged her old friend.

Nicada was a young three quarter she dog demon. Her mother, a half bread dog demon priestess was sadly killed by a lightning dragon, her father suffered the same fate when he tried to avenge her death. Nicada is unfortunately tormented by both death scenes. All dreams are a horribly clear replay of each death, over, and over again. Being the younger sister of two jerk brothers is tireing. You have to choose sides when they fight, then beg the other to forgive you.

" So, Nicada, where have you been all this time? It seems like forever since I last saw you, how ya been? Meet any guys that interest you? " Kagome blabbed all the way back to the campsite, where Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all waiting patienly.

They all started talking at once as soon as they saw Nicada, their jaws dropped. Miroku was the first to speak.

" ... N-Nicada? You've gotten so... um... wow! You look great! Its been awhile, and I was wondering... would you like to bare my children? " Miroku's eyes sparkled with hope, leaving Nicada speechless.

" You're discusting. " Sango said, smacking him in the back of his head.

" Sorry Miroku, but my heart belongs to someone else... " Nicada said glancing at Inuyasha. " He saved me from the birds of paradise a few years ago, so, I owe him my love. "

" Keh, that ' thing ' you call love, is a bunch of bologna. Wolf demons have many wives/lovers and so their love is meaningless. All of them are two- timing pups! " spat Inuyasha.

" Oh, yeah, you're one to talk. " Muttered kagome.

" What did you say to me? " glared Inuyasha.

" Nothing, nothing, just something about you being a two-timer, nothin more... " giggled Kagome.

" Hey, why not say it to my face, you little... uh, never mind " Inuyasha turned back to Nicada. " Well if he loves you so much, then why hasn't he come to get you yet? "

" Huh, I... " Nicada stammered, but found nothing to say. _' I really don't know, do I? I always thought that I was supposed to find him. I geuss thats how it always happened. I just figured that he was too busy to come to him. I feel so... dumb. I can't believe that I fell for it!'_ tears streamed down her pale face and her body shuddered as she tried to hold back her tears.

" Uh! Nicada, please don't cry, you know I hate it when I see people cry! It makes it look like its all my fault! " screamed a confused Inuyasha.

" What do you mean, its not your fault? You inconsiderate little half breed! If I wait, Koaga will come for me. He loves me, and when he finds out that you made me cry he's gonna... he's gonna kick your sorry little ass! " Sobbed a very fusturated Nicada. " If you don't apologize to me right now, I will tell him and he'll get you back for me! "

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, " Half breed, eh? Fine. This half breed ain't apologizing to no one! "

" Inuyasha? um... " Kagome tried to interupt.

" Not now, Kagome, I'm trying to explain to Nicada why I'm not going to apologize to her, so----!

" Kagome cut him off. " Well I wouldn't be too hasty with that. Your sister was right, Kouga did come for her. "

Inuyasha turned around slowly, a little pissed off at being interrupted. Starring at him, with firery red eyes was a really pissed off, angry wolf. His fists were clenched at his sides, teeth together so tight, it looked as if they would just mush together. He was wearing fur on each ankle, arm, and his torso. His jet black hair was pulled tightly back into a ponytail, that hung just above his shoulders. Inuyasha knew that he had two jewel shards, one in each leg, which of course is where all his power came from.

" Kouga, you discust me. " snarled Inuyasha, with fierce, unmoving eyes.

" Inuyasha, what a distasteful sight. I see you haven't changed at all. You're still a butt ugly muttface. " Kouga's firey red eyes didn't leave Inuyasha's. " Ok, now that I'm here, lets fight! "

**a/n: end chapter. hope that was nice and long, I dont like long chapters so next time the chapters will be shorter, summary to next chapter: Inuyasha fights w/ Kouga, and neither learns a lesson, Nicada leaves once again, and wuts this... gossiping among the group, put downs between miroku and sango, and does Kouga still want Kagome even though he is w/ Nicada now? find out next chapter, plz review, flames are welcome, they add to my fetish of flamming hott cheetoes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**CH. 4**

**a/n: Ok, I personally hate this chapter with a passion, it is not one of my bests, but it'll have to do. I couldn't think of anything, and well, it happens. I would like to thank my one review for ch. 3, she is awesome! Don't stay up too late, reading everyones fantastic storys! **

**disclaimer: I only gonna say this once: I own nothing of my beloved Inuyasha tears !**

**Now on with the f-ing story!**

* * *

" Oh no Kouga! I don't want you to fight, you could hurt yourself! Me and Inuyasha fight like that all the time, we never mean the things we say, and I'm sure Inuyasha knows he was wrong about what he said about you. I know you love me and that you can take care of me and that I don't need him anymore...please! 

" Nicada, I do love you, with all of my heart. But this mutt needs his ass whooped, someone to teach him a lesson. " Kouga said with some tenderness.

" heh! I'd like to see you try! " Inuyasha shot back.

" Inuyasha, there is no need for you to be giving Kouga feed back, it only tempts him more. " said a calm Miroku.

" Shut up, Miroku! What do you know anyway? You're just a monk who can't get any! " spat Inuyasha.

Nicada, Kagome, Sango, and Shippo huddled together and all started giggling and whispering. " Oh, Miroku? Um..., we weren't talking about you, we were just giggling because, um... we're happy...um, he he he. " Sango said trying not to burst with laughter. Turning back to the circle, Miroku heard Shippo say, " What! How do you know that? " and then Nicada replies, " I never reveal my sources! "

" Ladies! Did you forget that a fight is going on? " Miroku said irritated.

" Sorry Miroku, did we upset you? You can stop blushing now. " Kagome said in a funny little girls voice.

" Ya, cus its not always a bad thing when you haven't had sex in like forever, wait, what am I saying? Yes it is! " Sango said rudely.

Miroku looked down, " Sango, that was mean. But at least I'm notta virgin anymore..." Miroku smirked as he saw how offended she was.

" Miroku! _That _was mean! " Shippo said thinking of Sango's feelings.

Sango stood up to face Miroku. He smiled her anger arousing him, " Miroku, I know right now you're thinking my anger is arousing, SO STOP IT! Yes I am a virgin, but I don't think its a bad thing to wait for the one that you're going to share it with. " Tears formed in her eyes and she started to turn and walk away.

" Sango? I- I'm sorry. I didn't know..." Miroku said trying to understand what she ment. ' God I'm so stupid, something must have happened to suddenly make her cry like that. '

Sango staired at him for a minute then walked away with red rimmed eyes. ( a/n: I know, totally off task! )

" Finally! I thought we'd be here all day. " said Kagome, " Now remember, Inuyasha, Kouga has two jewel shards, one in each leg."

" Yeah, Yeah. I remember, don't need you to tell me that! "

" I so don't wanna start a fight with you right now! " Kagome said pointing a finger at him.

Nicada watched as her brother clumsily missed Kouga with the wind scar. He wasn't exactly slow with the tetsiaga (a/n: did I spell that right? ), missing Kouga everytime he took a swing at him. Then he suddenly gained speed and had Kouga pinned to a boulder. Kouga stared with amazement. Then smirked at Inuyasha. " You pathetic mutt, you actually think you've come close to beating me, well sorry to spoil your fun. " Kouga kicked Inuyasha in the chest and cackled with delight as he went flying towards Kagome. " Did I mention that you're still as weak as always, Inuyasha? " laughing at his own joke, Kouga jumped toward Nicada smirking with pleasure, " Love, let me sweep you off your feet and bring you to my cave to have...a little fun. " Kouga's smirk became a huge grin as Nicada giggled.

" Don't you touch her wolf pup! I'll have your head for breakfast! " growled Inuyasha, " and don't even think you've beaten me, cus next time its your ass! "

Kouga shrugged and dashed towards the woods, Nicada sitting on his shoulders, he turned to look back and just as he was entering he winked at Kagome, whose cheeks flushed red.

" What are you blushing about, its not like we can see through your cloths! " said an Irritated Inuyasha.

* * *

**a/n: well it ends there, at least for now. I know, this chapter kinda sucked, but I promise the next one is good, and the one after that, well shout outs next chapter, love ya'll. latas!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am soooo sorry for like not updating in like the last year... I kinda drifted away from my writing passion... I blame the boys, I can't help but to chase the bastards... lol. Well Hope you enjoy the 5th chapter of 'Inuyasha: A Time for Tears.

( oh and Thanks to all who've reviewed, I can't remeber who they were the moment tho... ha oops! )

Kagome sighed feeling fatigue run through her body. ' I haven't eaten since breakfast and Inuyasha won't stop for anything even thought it's getting dark. ' She looked up into the sky, forgetting her hunger, she felt herself being taken by the starlite scene. She realized how much she ignored such a beautiful site such as this, it was like a purple blanket was covering her and everyone around her. Everynight she would lay down to sleep staring at a silver moon, lightly dotted with craters, obscurring it to look like a face is shining down upon her.

Snapping back to reality, she turned to her right realizing that someone stood next to her. It was (of course) Inuyasha, she watched his eyes shimmer slightly as he watched a shooting star wrip through their purple sky,

" Kagome? " He looked seriously into her eyes, it startled her and she had to work hard to concentrate. " Do you remember when you told me about how you made a wish everytime you saw a shooting star? " He stared probingly into her Big brown eyes searching for the emotion he knew was hidden there. " Kagome, are you even listening to me? " Inuyasha poked her forehead impatiently.

" Huh? Ah yes, of course! Why wouldn't I remember? " Kagome smiled the memory flashed in her head:

_Flash back_

_ " Look! " yelled Kagome, grabbing Inuyasha's kimono sleeve. They sat together by a warm oak smelling fire, it blazed as flaming ashes drifted upward only to go out in it's short matter of time._

_ " What!? " Snapped Inuyasha. Ignoring his tone, Kagome pointed upward._

_ " It's a shooting star! Hurry, make a wish! " She clasped her small, white hands together, and slowly closer her eyes. Inuyasha watched her as if in slow motion. Her wavy black hair swayed softly in the dark night's breeze. As it fluttered about her shoulders, Kagome glanced at Inuyasha who had not moved his eyes from her. She smiled at him only to see him look away from her flushed face._

_ " Keh, alota good that'll do ya. " Sneered Inuyasha turning back to the kindling fire before him._

_ " Inuyasha, you're so insensitive! If you wish on a shooting star, that wish may possibly come true, and I have nothing better to do than believe that it will! " Kagome said heatedly as if her young life depended on everyword she had just said to him._

_ Inuyasha looked up toward her, his face was unusually gentle and his eyes they sparkled! Was that a hint of guilt behind the warm glare he was giving her. Heat filled Kagome's body. She couldn't speak nor look away from the tight embrace of his eyes._

_ " What? " interrupted Inuyasha._

_ With the silence now broken, the moment was gone and now seemed as if Kagome had imagined it. " Huh? Oh... nothing. " Kagome mumbled, still feeling the heat from his painfully gorgeous eyes. ' What just happened? ' She wondered, ' Did me and Inuyasha actually lock eyes, have a moment of some type? ' She was confused and trapped by hidden emotions, but the moment stayed with her like the burn from a flame. End Flash Back_

" HELLO!? Kagome! Would ya stop zoning on me, I was trying to tell you something important, but just forget it! " Inuyasha, fusturated and impatient skulked away from her.

Kagome yelled after the pouting pup, " What!? You impatient, Bastard! Keep it to yourself than! " Huffy and irritated, Kagome dropped to the ground with clenched teeth. Staring after him, she fumbled for something to break their silence, but to no avail. His long silver hair blowed in the wind entrancingly. Her heavy breathing had obviously brought her to his attention, and he slowly turned around to face her.

Inuyasha swirled toward her surprisingly (yes, I said swirled, lol). He wrapped his toned arms around her waste and just held her there, face to face. She knew instantly how close his lips were to hers and how his face was only inches from her own, causing heat to rush to her pale cheeks. She stood confused, her heart (a racin'? ha funny) racing above its normal average, her mind wiring with thoughts that she herself, would only understand.

She stared into his eyes. His passionate glare holding her to him. He whispered, ever so softly, " Kagome, I... I think...--- "

A/N: Oh damn! I just love to cut people off when its (hopefully...) getting good! Well now you have to wait another year til I update!!! Just kidding... Maybe a week though because I'm a lazy ass. Later readers!


End file.
